As described in Patent Document 1, conventionally an interlock mechanism that prevents a displacement of a non-selected fork while a shifting operation is conducted by an operator of a vehicle has been known. The interlock mechanism of Patent Document 1 includes a shift-and-select shaft being rotatable in response to a selecting operation by the operator of the vehicle, an interlocking rod arranged in parallel to the shift-and-select shaft and being rotatable in conjunction with rotation of the shift-and-select shaft and an interlocking arm fixed on the interlocking rod and configured to engage with/disengage from each fork depending on an angular position of the interlocking rod in a rotation direction.
According to the conventional interlock mechanism, a select arm fixed on the shift-and-select shaft is connected to a select bracket, which is fixed on the interlocking rod, no that the Interlocking rod is rotated in conjunction with the shift-and-select shaft.